bendyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Wątek:ZupaBekonowa/@comment-35651369-20191225162002
Z racji na to że na blogu Cotamwiem pojawiła się pewna wiadomość a mamy dziś dwudziesty czwar... czek... dwudziesty piąty, chcę wam wszystkim życzyć wesooołych... chwilunia. Czy to ma sens? To trochę tak jakbym życzyła wam teraz szczęśliwego 2019. Hym. Hymmmm... no to tam... ten... Wesołych pozostałych font...? Świętujecie święta? Tak wgl? Nw... no, ale jak świętujecie to życzę żeby było wam fajnie, a jak nie świętujecie to... em... to w sumie też. ludziu czemu jestem taka słaba w te rzeczy Zrobię se świąteczna gadkę i złoże życzonka. Tak. Brzmi madrze. A więc ten, ekhem... jak som święta, to... to ten... Pamiętam że było dużo reklam w sklepach. Czekaj co? Ok to tak trochę nie wiedziało co to sens. Hm. Zwykle był śnieg. Czy jest teraz śnieg? Nie, może powinnam... Tak, tam zdecydowanie było za ślisko. Hm. Ale nie wychodźcie. SOMSIEDZI SFIENTUJOM MOGE MIEC NAJPIENKNIEJSZY TRAW.. ded ded ded. O czym to ja? Aaa... nie lubię makowca. Nie wiem czemu. Makowca? Jakiego makowca? Co ja nagle wyskakuje z tym... czym? Co? Nie, nie słyszałam. Ah, tak. Święta. Święta święta święta gadam jak najęta chłopcy i dziewczęta ęta ęta ęta... przynęta! To była przynęta. Pamiętam. Ale było już za późno. Widziałam jak się roztapia. Chciałam... nie wiem... co sobie wyobrażałam... nie myślałam wtedy racjonalnie... to był odruch. Chciałam... powstrzymać? Utrzymać w całości? Ochronić? Ale to było jak próba utrzymania w jednym kawałku rozsypującej się wieży z piasku. Nie, gorzej. Kiedy tylko to dotknęłam, zaczęło się rozpuszczać jeszcze szybciej. Więc tylko patrzyłam. Mogłam tylko patrzeć. Zmieniał się... bez kształtu... kałużę... a potem... nawet kałuża... on zniknął... on... ten pła... PŁACISZ JEDYNIE (mało) ZA NIEZAPOMNIANĄ PODRÓŻ! W CAŁYM SWOIM ŻYCIU NIE PRZEŻYJESZ TAK EKSCYTUJĄCEJ PRZYGODY! SYBERIA! SAHARA! DZWOŃ DZWOŃ DZWOŃ!!! czek nie mam telefonu. Hm. Mogę pójść po drugą cegłę. Powinna tam być. Tam jest dużo obluzowanych cegieł. Tja... tylko trzeba uważać, bo zmieniają kolor. O czym to ja...? A! Kolędy! Czemu już nie chodzą te dzieci z kolędami? A może po prostu nie przychodzą do mnie? Chociaż... w sumie to ma to dobre strony, więcej jedzenia dla mnie... składniki... potrzebne mi są składniki... ale skąd je wziąć? Składniki.... dawno... nie przychodziły... O.ooooooooooooooooooooo światełkooooooooo. Kojarzycie choinki? W sensie, jak masz takie drzewo, i kładziesz na nie różne rzeczy. Na przykład światełka. I nie wiem jak wy, ale te światełka jakoś zawsze mnie wkurzały. No i co mnie to, że bez światła byłoby ciemno? WKURZAJĄ MNIE! Bo wszyscy się tak nimi zachwycają! Ojojoj, jakie ładne światełko, jakie ładniutkie, jakie cieplutkie, to nic, to wszystko to nic, bo jest ŚWIATEŁKO. Światełko nadziei! Wszyscy nie jesteśmy zgubieni! To nic, to wszystko to nic, bo jest światełko! Popatrz, jakie fajne światełko, widzisz? No, widzisz, jakie ładne, o tam za szybą... pewnie na nas patrzą... uśmiechają się do nas... gwiazdeczki... choineczki... żaróweczki... żadna różnica... TO. MNIE. WKURZA!!! Co mnie kurczę z głupiego światełka? Idę se obok. Świeci. Siedzę se obok. Też świeci. Zdycham se obok. Też świeci. No i na co mnie kurczę to? Mówię wam, mogę się założyć, że gdyby światło jakimś cudem miałoby przyjść na mój pogrzeb, to wparadowałoby w ciuchach jak na karnawał. Nie wiem, co się wszyscy tak nim zachwycają. To przecież wcale nie tak, że jakby siedzieli w ciemnym pokoju bez okien albo w gigantycznej zamrażarce to zawracałoby sobie głowę tym żeby ruszyć te swoje cztery litery i tam do nich pójść, nie, będzie stało w miejscu, wielce zadowolone z siebie i z ludzi których obok niego idą, siadają i zdychają. Nawet nie mrugnie. W ogóle to go nie ruszy. Nie, żeby mi to przeszkadzało. Ma to gdzieś to niech ma to gdzieś, ale niech się nim nie zachwycają! Mogliby się zachwycać innymi rzeczami. Na przykład moim trawnikiem. Chcesz zobaczyć mój trawnik od dołu? Dawno go nie odkurzałam ale powinien być w porządku. To nie moja wina, ze odkurzacz się znowu rozwalił. Odkurzacz. Od kurzu. Długopis. Długo pisze. Samochód. Sam chodzi. Powiedzieć ci śmieszną rzecz? Niby te wszystkie rzeczy są od jakiś rzeczy, ale w gruncie rzeczy to nie ma nich nic specjalnego. Jak będziecie próbowali zrobić z nimi inną rzecz, do którychś nie została stworzona, to wcale nie tak, że powstrzyma cię niewidzialna ręka, zapali się czerwone światełko i zacznie wyć alarm. Niby odkurzacz jest od kurzu, długopis długo pisze i samochód sam chodzi, ale w w gruncie rzeczy to równie dobrze możesz nimi kogoś zabić. A tak poza tym to dużo karpiuf, śledziuf, dorszuf, pang, okoni, pstronguf, wengorzy, markeli, strzepieli wielkich, rzarlczy bialych i innych ryb. Wczoraj Jutro Przedwojewo dwa trzy lata tygodnie dni temu szłam sobie po chodniku nie, takim obok ulicy takim o, i tam był taki budynek, i w tym budynku był sklep, a przed tym budynkiem też był takie jakby sklepy, ale nie w budynkach, i tam były takie ryby w pudłach z wodą. I myślę sobie, że to takie trochę dziwne, że wiecie, siedzisz sobie na tym niecałym metrze sześciennym, a wokół ciebie jest mnóstwo innych gości. A potem nagle któryś typek znika. I następny, następny, następny... aż nie wiem, czy dam radę to wszystko zjeść. Tak, wiem, było to trochę głupie, nawet bardziej niż trochę, ale choć to absurdalne stwierdzenie sprawiło, że patrzyli się na mnie jakbym dopiero co spadła z nadzienia, to jednak to powiedziałam. Właściwie to... często mi się to zdarzało. Rzucanie dziwnych, niesmiesznych uwag, które miałyby sens, gdybym powiedziała je kilka lat temu. To pewnie kwestia przyzwyczajenia. Albo mój nieświadomy sposób na pogodzenie się z tą całą sytuacją. 3 ZŁOTE ROZUMIESZ, 3 ZŁOTE!!!! trzyyyyyy złoooteeeeeeeeeeee podbili cenyyyyyy!!!!!! No i ogólnie to wszystkiego dobrego itd.! Szczęścia, zdrowia, radości, pomyślności! Żeby gatunek ludzki za bardzo nie wkurzał! Żeby było więcej czasu na fajne rzeczy! Żeby wszystkie plany łącznie z planem przejęcia władzy nad światem zakończyły się pomyślnie! Żeby zawsze było DREAMS and HOPES and DETERMINATION!!! Nawet jak jest trochę bardzo słabo! Żeby były fajne człowieki! Albo nie człowieki! Mogą to być też na przykład chomiki! Jak masz jakieś pasje czy hobby czy coś, to życzę dalszego rozwijania się w wybranym kierunku! Satysfakcji z tego co się robi! No i hajs, bo hajs też jest fajny! Hajs jest bardzo fajny! Mam nadzieję że u cb jest spoko itd.! A jak nie jest to mam nadzieję że będzie! I tego Ci życzę! Ty, osobo, która to czytasz! Możesz sobie dać +1 do osób które składały ci świąteczne życzenia! Nawet jeśli nie umiem normalnie składać życzeń! JEJ! Cieszmy się! JEEEEJ!!!!